So Close
by Almost Lucy
Summary: Hermione chooses between the romance of her dreams and the man she's destined for.


_So Close_

_You're in my arms_

_and all the world is calm_

_the music plays along for only two._

_So close together and when_

_I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive._

Hermione Granger, Head Girl at Howarts, had never felt so alive. It was the annual Graduation Ball, her last as this was her seventh year. She floated in the arms of the Head Boy. It was midway through the dance and theywere dancng together as tradition demanded. The waltz carried them gracefully around the ballroom floor. As she looked into his eyes, the rest of the student body disappeared. It was only her and him, gazing at each other.

She never knew that one dance could affect her so much. Looking into his eyes, she knew that the world could end and she would be happy, as long as she was looking in his eyes.

_All life goes by, romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye and then I knew_

_So close was waiting,_

_waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I want is_

_to hold you so close._

Hermione caught a glimpse of Ron over the head boy's shoulder. Ron, her faithful boyfriend with whom she had helped to save the wizarding world. Her best friend for seven years. Ron was her first serious boyfriend and before that, her first crush. Now, in the arms of the tall head boy with whom she'd shared a dormitory with for a year, she felt like she had missed the whole point of love. It wasn't something you felt because of expectations. She knew that what she had with Ron was good. They loved each other. But, they had gotten together because, after their history, everyone, including themselves, expected it. She had given up her dreams of a torrid romance for the easy love that she had with him. Hermione looked into her dance partners eyes. What she saw took her breath away. She saw the promise of romance waiting for her.

_So close to reaching_

_that famous happy end_

_Almost believing that this_

_one's not pretend._

_Now you're beside me and_

_look how far we've come._

Hermione thought over the time she had known the man she now danced with. The boy who taunted her was now the man she never wanted to let go of. In his eyes she saw the happy ending she wanted so badly. A real happy ending to a real love story. In his arms she realized how different he was this year. For six years he had tormented her, had hated her, and she had hated him back. Now, Draco Malfoy held the promise of her own love story.

_So far we are so close_

_Oh how can I face the faceless thing_

_if I should lose you now._

Hermione didn't want to face her future with Ron. She knew that they would be happy together, but... she wanted more. She and Draco had come so far that year. They had become civil, and then friends, and now, she knew that once they finished the dance, she had a choice to make. He knew it too, it was in his eyes, the longing for her stay by his side, to experience the love she longed for.

_We're so close to reaching_

_that famous happy end_

_Almost believing that_

_this one's not pretend._

Hermione knew that all she had dreamed of was within her grasp. If she walked away from Ron, she could have the romance of her dreams. Looking at Ron again, she knew that she could never do it. With Draco, there were no promises to break. With Ron, his heart was at stake. Hermione knew she loved him and knew that he would provide for her and always be there for her. But for the remainder of the dance, she wanted to pretend that the man who held her was the one she would marry, the one she would spend the rest of her life with.

_Let's go on dreaming,_

_though we know we are._

_So close, so close, and still so far._

The music ended. Draco looked into Hermione's eyes and he knew. He kissed her hand softly and walked away. Hermione turned to Ron and smiled softly. He walked over to her, grinning.

"You were beautiful." Ron took her into his arms and Hermione put Draco from her mind as Ron twirled her around the dance floor.


End file.
